Ten Years After, Part 2
by Pt29646
Summary: In this sequel to Ten Years After, we see how Adam's children settle into life on the Ponderosa.
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth sat watching her brothers race around the yard and let out a deep sigh. Joe looked over at her. "Is anything the matter, Beth?"

She frowned. "My name is Elizabeth. Why do you keep calling me Beth?"

"You're too small for a grown up name like Elizabeth, but you're just the right size for Beth." Her uncle grinned at her.

She wanted to grin back, but fought it. Things had been different ever since her family had moved to Nevada. Her brothers liked it – they played outside all the time and went fishing with Grandpa and Papa. Uncle Joe would join them when he was better, but for now, he was an invalid.

Mama loved it. Papa was around almost all the time - a lot more than in Philadelphia - and they went for rides and picnics. They went to the town dances on Saturday nights, too, and Beth had seen them kissing when they thought they were alone.

No one missed Philadelphia except her. She missed her friends and her school. She missed her big room in their old house. She missed their cook although she liked the food Hop Ling and Hop Sing prepared. She sighed again. The Ponderosa was a lonely place for a young lady.

Joe studied his niece. He knew she was unhappy. Adam had written Ben about the child's illness the past winter and how close they'd come to losing her. Her health was the main reason Julia had agreed to move to the ranch permanently. The air was fresh and clean, and it seemed to both Adam and Julia that the child would recover her health faster away from the city with its noise and dirt.

"Let's go for a walk," Joe suggested. Beth stood up as he rolled his wheelchair down the ramp Adam and Hop Ling had built for him, and followed him as he headed for the barn.

"I don't like the barn," she objected. "It smells."

"Of course it smells, but it smells of good things – horses, hay, grain, and our cow, Bessie."

Elizabeth wrinkled her nose, but she stayed close to Joe as he rolled his chair up to a stall with a small horse inside. "Cochise, may I present Miss Elizabeth Catherine Cartwright? Miss Cartwright, please stroke the nose of the best cutting horse the Ponderosa ever had."

Cochise lowered his head as Joe petted him and then fed him an apple. Elizabeth backed away, and Joe said, "Come on and pet him, honey. He likes little girls. He won't hurt you."

"I don't care for horses," Elizabeth said. "They're big and they make messes in the street, and I'm not a little girl. I'm a young lady." She tried to look dignified, and, to his credit, Joe didn't laugh.

"Well, Miss Elizabeth, I'm not sure how you got around in Philadelphia, but out here you need a horse whether you're riding or driving a buggy. Your mother is the greatest lady I know, and she rides or drives a horse when she pays calls or goes to the ladies' meetings at church."

Elizabeth thought about it for a moment. What he said was true. At home they'd taken the horse cars around the city, and Papa and Mama had both ridden when Papa had time. He'd been very busy, though, and hadn't been home much. She inched a little closer to Cochise and put her hand out. Slowly, carefully, she touched his nose. It felt like velvet and she stroked it gently. "He likes me!" she giggled when the horse didn't pull away.

"Of course he likes you, Miss Elizabeth. You're a very likeable girl – um, excuse me, young lady," Joe said.

He was rewarded with a smile, and they left Cochise and moved to the other side of the barn where Bessie stood munching hay. "Meet the lady who provides you with fresh milk every morning," Joe announced.

Elizabeth studied the cow. She was big with black and white spots. "Our milk comes from her?"

Joe bit the inside of his cheek. "Yes, Elizabeth, where else?"

"The milkman. At home he came early every morning with big cans of milk, and our cook would go out with a special pail and fill it with milk for the day. On days she baked she would take two or three pails."

"Mmm-hmm, and where do you think the milkman got his milk?" Joe asked.

She thought for a moment, and then looked at Joe. "Did he have cows?"

"Yes, or he worked for a dairy with cows," Joe said.

Just then Eric and Abel ran into the barn. "Uncle Joe, come play with us. We want to have a race."

As he started to join the boys, he saw Elizabeth's face fall. "We can all have a race, boys, you, me, and Elizabeth."

The little girl shook her head. "I can't run, Uncle Joe. It makes me cough, and Mama said for me not to run anymore." She looked sad, and Joe had an idea. "What if you and I raced together in my chair? That wouldn't make you cough, would it?"

She smiled. "We could try it." She climbed up on Joe's lap and he rolled them out to the barn door. Eric and Abel lined up on either side of him.

"What should be the finish line?" Joe asked.

"The kitchen door," Abel decided. "Hop Ling made cookies this morning – I smelled them – and I'll tell him to give one to the winner as a prize." It was clear he was confident he would win any race against his sister and little brother.

"He'll give one to each of us, Abel, if we ask politely," Elizabeth informed him.

"Hold on tight, Elizabeth," Joe told her, and she gripped the chair's armrests. "On your mark, get ready, set, go!"

They were off, the boys running across the yard as fast as they could go. Joe pushed the wheels of his chair and Elizabeth sat in his lap, screaming with excitement. "Go, Uncle Joe, go! Faster! Faster!"

Abel won the race with Eric just behind, and Hop Ling opened the door as Joe and Elizabeth reached it.

"I won! I won! Give me a cookie, Hop Ling."

Elizabeth looked at her brother in disgust. "That is not how we ask, Abel." She looked up at Hop Ling and smiled. "May we please have a cookie, Hop Ling, one for each of us?"

The young man smiled. "The little miss knows her manners," he said as he moved away from the door. He was back in a moment with four cookies, and he handed one to each of the racers.

"Thank you, Hop Ling," Elizabeth said primly.

"You are very welcome, little miss," said Hop Ling.

Eric, his mouth full, sputtered, "Thank you, Hop Ling," as cookie crumbs went everywhere.

Joe stared at Abel until Abel muttered, "Thank you, Hop Ling," and then added his own, "Thank you, Hop Ling."

Elizabeth showed no sign of wanting to climb out of his lap, so Joe rolled back to the porch with her. She leaned back against him and sighed, "That was fun, Uncle Joe."


	2. Chapter 2

Joe sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. The chamber pot was conveniently near, but he didn't want to use it. He was tired of having to depend on others to help him with his most basic needs. He was tired of having to sleep in "the sick room," as he and Hoss had called it when they were boys. He was tired of Adam or Hop Ling carrying him, and he was tired of having to use the wheelchair. Slowly he pushed himself up from the bed, all his weight on his hands. He planted his feet firmly and stood up - but only for a moment. He was too weak to stand, and he fell to the floor. "Damn!"

The bedroom door swung open and Eric stood there. "Did you say a bad word, Uncle Joe? Mama will make you put money in the swear jar if you said a bad word. I had to put my whole life savings in it once, and it was awful. Don't worry - I won't tell on you."

Joe sat on the floor. "I'm sorry, Eric. I didn't realize you were there. Your mother's right - no one should use bad language."

Adam appeared behind his son. "Joe, are you all right?" He came in and lifted the younger man easily. "Where to? What were you trying to do?"

"I - nothing...just put me down anywhere." Joe was frustrated, but he didn't want to take it out on Adam.

Adam set him in the chair, and turned to Eric. "Go see if your mother has the coffee ready, son."

Eric ran away, and Adam shut the door. "Now tell me the truth, Joe, what were you trying to do?"

"Walk." It sounded so simple, and yet he couldn't do it.

Adam knelt beside him. "Joe, I know it's easy for me to say, and I know what it's like to be in that chair, but you've got to remember, buddy, you were shot and operated on less than a week ago. You lost a lot of blood and you've still got to make it up. And, Joe, you're real run down. You and Pa both - you've been grieving, not taking good care of yourselves or each other, and you're not going to bounce back like you did when you were a kid. You're going to walk and ride, but you've got to give it time, buddy."

Joe stared at Adam, thinking how little times and people changed. Adam was speaking to him the same reasonable tone of voice he'd used when Joe was a youngster and Adam was an adult . He wanted to snap at him, but he knew everything his brother said was true.

There was a knock and Joe called, "Come in."

Hop Sing opened the door and entered, followed by Hop Ling. "Adam, your coffee is ready. Hop Ling and I will tend to Joe now."

Adam left and Hop Sing frowned at Joe. "I heard you fall. Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks."

"You continue to behave like a child, Joe. You must take care of yourself. Your family needs you, and you have a great responsibility to them." He continued to lecture Joe while Hop Ling moved him to the bed and helped him roll on his stomach. Together Hop Sing and Hop Ling removed the bandages and cleaned Joe's wounds. The herb-infused water stung, but Hop Sing's words hurt more because Joe knew they were true. When he and Hop Ling had finished and Joe was in a clean nightshirt and robe, Hop Sing stood back and said, "Hop Ling will put you in the wheelchair and you will go to the table. You will eat breakfast with your family and reassure Mr. Cartwright about your health."

Joe knew better than to argue, and he put his arm around Hop Ling's neck as the younger man lifted him over to the chair. He rolled himself out to the dining alcove, and Ben looked so happy to see Joe join them at the table he forgot his feelings of humiliation. Hop Sing served him a bowl of oatmeal, and Joe gave it a disgusted look.

Elizabeth laughed. "Poor Uncle Joe. I can make it better for you." She got up and came around to him. "Just add a little honey and some of Bessie's milk." As she spoke, she prepared the hot cereal for him and smiled.

"Thank you, darling," Joe said, and she returned to her seat.

"Now if we're ready..." Ben said, and asked the blessing.

Joe ate his oatmeal quietly and was thinking of other things when he realized everyone was looking at him. "I'm sorry, Pa. My mind was wandering, and I didn't catch what you said."

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to work with Adam on the books today. I want to go into town."

"Sure, Pa."

Ben had been certain that Joe would argue - he knew his son hated bookwork, but it had to be done and Joe needed to learn. With that decided, he turned to Julia. "And what are you going to do today, my dear?"

"We're going to have lessons this morning, Papa, and then the boys will have a riding lesson this afternoon."

"What about Beth?" Joe asked. "She should learn to ride if she's going to live here."

Julia and Adam exchanged a look, and then Adam said, "Joe, Elizabeth isn't strong enough to ride yet. There's plenty of time for her to learn."

Even though she knew she shouldn't speak without being spoken to, Elizabeth said, "But, Papa, I want to learn. Uncle Joe said Mama is the greatest lady he knows and she rides."

Julia looked at her daughter. "Elizabeth Catherine Cartwright, are you arguing with your father?"

The little girl looked down at her bowl. "I'm sorry, Papa."

Joe felt sorry for the child, but he couldn't disagree with her parents, at least not in front of her.

When breakfast was over, Adam and Joe went over to the office alcove. Ben put on his hat, coat, and gunbelt, and stopped to say goodbye before he left for town. "Is there anything I can bring you, either of you?"

"Nothing, Pa, thank you," Adam said.

"Would you see if Will has any new books, Pa? He told me he expected a new shipment early this week, and there may be something there we haven't read."

"Certainly, son."

Ben left and Adam looked at his brother in surprise. "Since when did you start reading anything but dime novels ?"

Joe regarded his brother calmly. "It's been ten years, Adam, and we've both changed. You've lost your hair, and I've lost my taste for cheap sensation."

Adam's jaw dropped in surprise and Joe laughed. Adam opened the ledgers and they got to work.

...

Elizabeth stood near the corral, watching as her father gave Abel and Eric a riding lesson. Eric was on Buttermilk, a pony that Adam had purchased a few days before while Abel was astride Miss Betsy, an old horse who moved fast only when she saw her feedbag.

As the boys rode slowly around the corral, Adam saw Elizabeth. "What are you doing?"

"Just watching the lesson, Papa," Elizabeth said.

"Go sit on the porch with Uncle Joe," Adam ordered. "It's too dusty out here for you."

Joe watched as the little girl walked reluctantly towards him. She sat down next to him, and picked up her sewing.

"That's a pretty color, Beth. What is it going to be?" Joe asked.

"A doll's dress," she answered, her eyes still on the boys.

He decided to question her a bit more. "Why doesn't your father want you near the corral?"

Elizabeth sighed and put down the dress. "Last winter when I was sick, the doctor told Papa and Mama that dust and soot were bad for my lungs. When I was better, I went back to school. We were playing outside one afternoon and it was windy. One of my playmates, Lucy, threw up a handful of dirt and said, "it's snowing!" The dirt - dust - I breathed it in and then I couldn't catch my breath. I was scared and I couldn't breathe, and Miss Blake sent for Papa. He carried me all the way home, and he and Mama put me to bed and sent for the doctor." She gave Joe a pitiful look.

"Have you had any coughing spells since you've been here, Beth?"

She shook her head. "No, I heard Mama say it's because the air is pure. I love Mama and Papa, and I know I should obey them, but I'm so much better, Uncle Joe. I can feel it!" She picked up the dress again, and Joe watched as she stabbed the cloth with the needle as if it were an enemy.

"Put the sewing aside, Beth, and let's go for a walk." She put the dress down, and followed Joe down the ramp and around to the garden. Joe rolled his chair up and down the paths, and told the child the herbs and vegetables planted there.

"You know an awful lot, Uncle Joe," Elizabeth commented.

"Hop Sing taught me and so did your Uncle Hoss." He turned and looked at her. "You never got to meet him, did you?" She shook her head, and Joe went on, "I'm sorry about that because my big brother was a man worth knowing."

"I thought Papa was your big brother," Elizaebth said.

Joe grinned at her. "Your Papa is my _older_ brother, Beth. Hoss was bigger than both of us - taller and broader - so he was the _big_ brother.

"Oh," Elizabeth smiled. "Uncle Joe, who taught Uncle Hoss about plants and things?"

Joe took a deep breath and thought for a moment. "Well, Hop Sing, of course, and there was Gaho. When your Papa and Uncle Hoss were boys, Adam was friends with a Paiute boy, Little Wolf. Hoss told me he used to try to follow Adam and Little Wolf everywhere, but he was a lot younger and couldn't keep up. Gaho was Little Wolf's mother, and she'd take Hoss with her when she went to gather plants and herbs to use for cooking and medicines. He learned a lot from her, and then he read a lot about plants and herbs, too." He grinned at Elizabeth. "You know once your Uncle Hoss and I were caught out in a snowstorm with nothing to eat and he found us mesquite beans and boiled them so we didn't starve."

Elizabeth's eyes were round. "You lived off the land?"

"Yes, ma'am, we did." Joe laughed at the memory.

"Did they taste good?" She really wanted to know.

Joe shook his head. "No, honey, they were awful, but they kept us going. I'd have been in a bad fix without Hoss."

She was quiet for a moment and then she asked shyly, "Do you miss him, Uncle Joe?"

"Every day, darling, but he's always with me." Joe smiled at her. "He'd have loved you."

"Could he ride, Uncle Joe?"

"Yes, he was real good with animals, the best of anyone in the territory. He once kept me and Adam waiting on supplies for a roundup while he stayed with a mare about to foal."

They were quiet, and then Elizabeth climbed into his lap and put her arms around his neck. "I like hearing stories about Uncle Hoss. Thank you for telling me, Uncle Joe."

Joe wrapped his arms around the little girl and kissed her forehead. "I like talking about him, Beth. Thank you for listening."


	3. Chapter 3

Michael Graham dismounted and knocked on the door. Julia opened it and smiled when she saw the doctor. "Good afternoon, please come in. Joe's out in the garden."

"I'll join him out there," Michael said, and he went around to the garden. Joe was alone, a cup of tea in his hand. He looked up as Michael came up.

"Hello, doc. Do we need to go inside?"

Michael sat down on the bench next to Joe's chair, took a deep breath, and looked out over the garden towards the mountains. "This is wonderful. I thought Paul was out of his mind when he sent you home right after I operated, but I can see now why he did. Your home is much better for you. This view..." His voice died away as he stared at the mountains in the distance.

Joe studied the young man, thinking he looked tired. "Rough day?"

Michael shook himself. "No, not really." He opened his bag and took out his stethoscope. "Let's see how you're doing."

Hop Sing and Hop Ling saw the doctor in the garden with Joe, and Hop Sing hurried out to listen to his comments about Joe's condition.

"You're doing much better than I expected, Mr. Cartwright. How do you feel?"

"I'd like to get out of this chair, go back to work. We have a contract to provide horses for the Army and I need to..." He broke off as the doctor shook his head.

"You can get out of the chair. I think you're strong enough to walk short distances - say, around the garden or to the barn and back. But you're not strong enough to go back to your kind of work - rounding up horses, breaking them, herding them off to the Army. You came very close to dying, and..."

Joe interrupted. "I've been shot before, Dr. Graham, and it's never taken me long to recover."

Michael sighed. "Mr. Cartwright, Paul told me about you. You and your father suffered great losses in a short time - it had a terrible impact on your health. Before you began to recover from grieving, you were shot and lost a great deal of blood. You've done well so far because you've followed instructions, but if you start back to work too soon, you'll undo all the good you've accomplished."

Joe was quiet, not trying to hide his disappointment.

"You'll get there, Mr. Cartwright - it's just going to take some time." Michael closed his bag and stood up. As he headed back to his horse, a small Chinese man approached him. "I am Hop Sing," he said and bowed.

Michael Graham bowed in return. "I am Michael Graham. Dr. Martin has told me much about you, Hop Sing. He credits your use of medicinal herbs in keeping your family healthy. He tells me you're generous in sharing your knowledge with others."

"Dr. Martin honors me," Hop Sing said. "How is Joe?"

"He's doing well, better than I expected. He's very weak, but he may stop using the wheelchair, and start taking short walks around the house and garden. It's best that he not go alone at first."

"Thank you, Doctor," Hop Sing said. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Thank you, Hop Sing, I'm making my rounds, and I have others to visit. Perhaps another time." Michael bowed again, and mounted his horse.

That evening, holding on to Adam's arm, Joe walked from his bedroom to the table. Ben watched as he took his seat and said, "Well done, Joseph. I know you're glad to leave the chair behind."

"I am, Pa. I'm ready to move back to my own room, too."

Hop Ling and Hop Sing had just come out with platters of food and the coffeepot. Hop Sing put down the coffeepot. "No, Joe, you will stay in the sick room until Dr. Graham says you are strong enough to climb stairs. It is much easier for me to care for you."

"Yes, Hop Sing," was all Joe said, and the housekeeper returned to the kitchen.

Abel looked at his uncle. He wasn't supposed to speak at the table unless he was spoken to, but he had a question that just wouldn't wait. "Uncle Joe, do you have to mind Hop Sing?"

Joe nodded. "Yes."

"And you have to mind Grandpa?"

Joe and Ben exchanged a look, and Ben answered, "Abel, your Uncle Joe had to mind me when he was growing up. Now that he's a man, we work together to run the ranch. Hop Sing takes care of us when we're sick, and we do all we can to make that job easier. If that means that your Uncle Joe stays in the downstairs bedroom a while longer, then that's what he'll do."

Abel was about to ask another question, but Adam beat him to it. "Abel, you, Eric, and Elizabeth must mind Hop Sing and Hop Ling just as you mind Grandpa and Uncle Joe."

"And like we mind you and Mama," added Eric.

"That's right," said Julia.

"There sure are a lot of bosses around here," Abel muttered.

"There are a lot of people around here who love and care for you, your sister, and your brother, young man," Adam told him.

Elizabeth looked at Hop Ling, Hop Sing, and everyone around the table and smiled at her father. "I think we're lucky, Papa."

Adam grinned. "Yes, darling, I think we are."


	4. Chapter 4

"All right, boys, are we ready?" Adam looked behind him at Abel on Miss Betsey and Eric on Buttermilk.

"Yes, Papa," and Adam led the way out of the yard. It was the boys' first time to ride outside the corral, and they were excited. Adam had decided to take them on a picnic down at the lake for their first trailride.

Elizabeth stood just behind the door watching them leave and longing to join them. _I'm strong enough to ride_ , she thought. She thought for a minute. Grandpa and Hop Sing were in with Uncle Joe, changing his bandages. Mama had taken the buggy and was at a church sewing circle. _I'll never have a better chance_. Elizabeth ran out to the barn. Cochise was in his stall, but no, he was Uncle Joe's - and he was old. Buck was in the next stall, and Elizabeth stroked his nose. He was Grandpa's horse, but he was old and he was big, too big for Elizabeth to manage by herself. She heard a nicker and smiled. _Juno_. Papa had gotten Juno for her mother. She had a sweet nature, Elizabeth knew. She'd heard Papa and Grandpa say so. It was the work of a few minutes to saddle and bridle the horse. Then she quietly led Juno out of the barn and over to the corral fence. She climbed to the top rail, and, using it as a mounting block, climbed into the saddle. She sat for a moment, thinking. _What came next?_ She tried to remember what she'd seen her father show Abel and Eric. She adjusted the stirrups, and then clicked her tongue. She and Juno walked out of the yard and down the road.

...

Ben helped Joe up. "Let's go find Elizabeth - see if she'd like to take a little walk." They moved out to the great room. Elizabeth's sewing basket was on the low table in front of the fire place, but there was no sign of her. "Maybe she's upstairs," Ben said. He went upstairs and knocked on her door. There was no answer, and he cracked it open. He peeked in. The room was neat, but there was no Elizabeth. He went back downstairs. Joe looked up at him. "She's not in her room."

"Maybe she's outside," Joe said.

He and Ben walked outside and looked around, but there was still no sign of her. "I'll bet she's in the barn. She likes to visit Cochise," Joe said. They headed to the barn, and looked around.

"Juno's gone."

The same thought occured to them at the same moment and they stared at each other in dismay. "Juno's well-trained and has a sweet nature," Joe reminded his father.

"Still - a little girl riding off alone...what was she thinking?" Ben spoke almost to himself as he saddled Buck and led him out of the barn. He looked around in surprise as Joe followed him with Cochise. "What do you think you're doing? Go back to the house."

Joe shook his head. "We'll find her faster with both of us looking, Pa. And I'm not going back inside."

Ben studied his son for a moment, and then nodded. The two of them rode out of the yard.

 **...**

"This is easy," Elizabeth said to Juno as they walked down the road. "I don't know why Mama and Papa were so anxious about my learning to ride. You and I are a good team. I'll bet we can go a little faster." She kicked Juno lightly, clicked her tongue, and Juno moved into a trot. Elizabeth bounced a little in the saddle, but she held on. She so busy trying to remember all her Papa said that she never heard the rattle or saw the snake, but Juno did and reared. Elizabeth tumbled off and lay still as the horse turned and galloped for home.

Ben and Joe were only a short way from the house when they saw Juno galloping towards them at top speed. They moved out of her way, and, as she passed them, urged Buck and Cochise on. They were almost on top of Elizabeth before they saw her and pulled their horses to a stop. Joe jumped down from Cochise and hurried to his niece. He touched her gently. "Beth?"

She rolled over and looked up at him. "Uncle Joe?" Tears started to flow down her cheeks then, and Ben joined them on the ground. "Are you hurt, darling?" he asked.

Elizabeth shook her head. "I don't think so. Grandpa, I was riding Juno, really riding her, but I fell off. Something made her rear, and I fell, but I was riding. I'm strong enough to ride, Grandpa. You know I am, Uncle Joe."

Ben pulled out his handkerchief and wiped away her tears as Joe reassured her. "Everyone has a fall now and then. It's just part of learning. You just get back up and get back on."

"But Juno's run away," Elizabeth wailed.

Ben chuckled as he pulled his granddaughter into his arms. "She hasn't gone far, Beth. Juno's probably in her stall right now."

Elizabeth sniffed. "Really truly, Grandpa?"

"Really truly, dear." He shifted her in his arms, and helped her stand up. "Ready to go home? Do you want to ride with me or Uncle Joe?"

"You, please, Grandpa." She took a step towards Buck, and cried out.

"You _are_ hurt," Ben said, steadying her.

"It's my ankle."

Joe helped her sit down in his lap, and Ben unbuttoned her shoe. Elizabeth winced a little as he removed it. Ben felt her foot and ankle carefully. "Well," he said at last, "it isn't broken. I believe you have a bad sprain. We'll see what Hop Sing and Hop Ling can do." He took her up and carried her over to Buck, putting her in the saddle before climbing up behind her. She leaned back against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her. She sighed, feeling safe in his warmth and strength.

 **...**

It was late afternoon when Julia drove into the yard just behind her husband and sons. She smiled when she saw Eric straighten up on his mount at the sight of her. _The poor little thing looks worn out_ , she thought, _but he doesn't want to show it_. Adam came over to the buggy and lifted her down. He tilted her chin up to place a light kiss on her lips. "How was your day, sweetheart?" he asked.

"I enjoyed myself. We got a lot of sewing done, and Mrs. Greer introduced me to the ladies."

Adam smiled. He'd been concerned about Julia's settling into Virginia City and making friends. It was more civilized than when he'd grown up there, but it was a far cry from Philadelphia.

"How was the picnic?" Julia asked.

"We had a good ride out to the lake, fished for a while, and then went swimming. Did we have fun, boys?" Adam turned to his sons.

"Yes, Papa," they answered.

He turned back to Julia. "Go on inside. I'll take care of the buggy."

Julia stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek, and went inside while Abel and Eric followed their father into the barn.

Elizabeth was lying on the settee with her leg resting on a pillow and her ankle bound up. Ben was seated in the rocking chair next to her, and Joe was sitting on the coffee table, facing his niece.

"What happened?" Julia asked. She hurried over without taking off her bonnet.

"I'm fine, Mama. I sprained my ankle," Elizabeth said.

"Oh, my dear, how?" Julia sat beside her on the settee and carressed her child's cheek.

"I fell." Elizabeth began and then stopped.

"You fell? How? Where?" Julia asked.

Elizabeth looked down at her hands and then over at her Uncle Joe. He looked sympathetic, but he was going to let her tell. She took a deep breath. "This morning while Grandpa was helping Uncle Joe, I took Juno out for a ride. We were doing fine, but then something must have scared her because she reared, and I fell off. Grandpa and Uncle Joe found me and brought me back home. Hop Sing put a poultice on my ankle, and then bound it up. Juno's all right, Mama. She came home on her own, and one of the hands, Curly, took care of her."

Julia stared at her daughter in surprise. Elizabeth had been such a biddable, obedient chlld since her illness. Maybe the Ponderosa air was doing more for Elizabeth than improving her health. She stood up suddenly, and, looking down at the girl, said, "Elizabeth, I'm shocked by your thoughtlessness. You must have frightened your grandfather and uncle when you left without telling them, and you could have caused serious injury to yourself or the horse by riding her without proper instruction. Your father and I will decide on an appropriate punishment for you." She turned and walked out the door as Ben, Joe, and Elizabeth looked after her.

Eric was trying to reach his pony's back with the curry brush when his mother entered the barn. "Boys, go inside. I must speak with your father."

Abel looked around Miss Betsey. "We haven't finished grooming our horses, Mama."

Julia took Eric's brush from him. "Your father and I will finish here. Go inside and wash up. Your grandfather and uncle will help you."

The boys left without another word, and Adam came over to her. "What's wrong, Julia?"

"It's your daughter, Adam. She took Juno out for a ride this morning and fell off. Oh, she's all right," Julia was quick to add when Adam's eyes widened. "She has a sprained ankle, but that's all. It will be better in a week or so."

"How did she..." His eyes narrowed as he had a sudden thought. "Did Joe saddle-"

Julia shook her head. "Elizabeth did this all by herself. She's been watching you teach Abel and Eric to ride."

Adam sat down on a convenient bale of hay. "Elizabeth! I can't believe it." He looked up at his wife.

Julia nodded. "I know. She's regaining her spirit, Adam, as well as her health."

"We'll have to punish her," Adam said.

Julia sat down his knee and kissed him. "Yes, and we'll have to teach her to ride."

 **...**

Elizabeth lay on the settee, her foot propped, looking up at her father as he paced back and forth in front of her. Her mother sat in the rocking chair next to her, and Grandpa and Uncle Joe had gone out for a walk with Abel and Eric.

"Elizabeth, your mother told me that you took Juno out and rode her. You fell off and sprained your ankle. Hop Sing tells me it will be better in about a week." Adam stopped pacing, and turned to face her. "Do you have any idea how lucky you are that you weren't seriously injured – or worse? Don't you know how important your health and safety are to your mother and me? Why do you think we moved across the country?"

He seemed to be waiting for an answer, so Elizabeth murmured, "To help Grandpa and Uncle Joe, and because the air here is better for my lungs."

Adam was a little surprised. He hadn't realized how much Elizabeth had overheard when he and Julia were discussing the move. "Yes, for all those reasons," he said, "but it was mostly for your health. We almost lost you last year, Elizabeth." He sat down on the table and took her small hands between his big ones and stared into her hazel eyes. "We have no choice but to punish you."

Elizabeth bit her lip as Adam continued. "You will help your mother with the mending every day. You will not sew a quilt square or a doll's dress or – or anything until the basket is empty. When your ankle heals, you will help Hop Sing and your Uncle Joe in the garden every day. You will help Hop Sing and Hop Ling in the kitchen."

Elizabeth swallowed. "Is that all, Papa?"

"Not quite." Adam bit back a smile. "When your ankle is healed, you will join Eric and Abel in their riding lessons."

Elizabeth's eyes widened, and she threw herself into her father's arms. "Oh, Papa, thank you. I'll work hard and learn to ride so fast. You and Mama will be so proud of me."

Adam looked at Julia over his daughter's head, and shared a smile with her. "We're proud of you now, Beth, you and your brothers."


End file.
